


Juju

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison and Meredith realize that Hot Chocolate links all of their favorite moments. Mer/Add</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juju

A/N: Today is day two of "25 days of Ficmas" and today's prompt is Hot Chocolate. I hope you like it.

Meredith's POV

"I thought you could use some juju," I heard Addison say as she walked up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me as she handed me a hot chocolate.

"You know, that was the first time I start to see something in you. This person, the woman I love, I started seeing you after the first time you gave me a cup of juju and now here we are, our first anniversary," I said with a smile. It had been a long year, but it was worth it. Everything that happened was completely worth it.

"I can't believe how far we've come. Which is why I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?" she asked and I could tell she was nervous but that makes sense because she knows that I don't do commitment. I've told her from the beginning that I don't do commitment but now I want nothing more than to commit to a lifetime with her. Is that crazy? Honestly, I can't tell anymore.

"What about my house?" I asked, it was the first thing that popped into my mind and I said it before realizing what I said and I know it probably sounded negative but I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't really know what she meant. I mean, we do stay in her hotel room half the time, but, I don't want to leave my house completely.

"There are so many people in your house and I'm sure they can handle it if you decided to move in with me. It's almost Christmas, though, Meredith, and I want us to spend Christmas together, I was thinking we could get a tree and decorate it. I know Christmas isn't your thing, because you're dark and twisty, but it's my thing, so I was hoping you would consider it," she said and I smiled slightly. She was so cute when she asked for something, and to be honest, she didn't ask for much.

"Okay. I'll talk to Alex about taking care of the house and you and I can move my stuff to your room when we both have a day off, sound good?" I asked and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said genuinely, and I smiled, she deserved this, I know she didn't think that she deserved it but she definitely did.

We had the day off together two days after our conversation about moving. I was excited for us to finally move in together even if I didn't seem like it at first. It's just different. Different can be good though. Cristina and I talked about it, she of course thought I was crazy but she knew that this was the next step. I knew it would happen eventually but I still wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"Honey, are you almost done?"

I turned around to see Addison standing in the doorway; I was packing up the last few boxes while she loaded the rest of them into her car. "Almost," I said with a nervous smile.

"It's okay, Meredith, you don't have to be excited for this right now. It'll become our new normal. It's going to be good," she said and I nodded. She was right, I loved her and this was going to be good for both of us I was just going to have to get used to it.

"It's going to be good," I agreed.

"Let's go, Callie and Cristina are going to meet us at our hotel room to help us unpack and we should probably get there before they are forced to talk to each other."

I picked up some boxes and headed downstairs to load them in my van. I was glad that Cristina was coming over because a lot had happened that we hadn't really talked about and I missed talking to her.

"I was thinking I'd order pizza when we got there and I asked Cristina to pick up Tequila on her way over. Does that sound good?" she asked as she looked over at me and I nodded.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to get used to different, plus, I'm really tired," I said and it was true. I was exhausted and I hoped that she believed me because I honestly wanted this. I wanted to be in this with her I was just really tired and with the move and the holidays, it was all a little much. I was just trying to get used to all of the new that was happening.

I noticed we weren't headed towards the hotel and I looked over at Addison. "Addie, where are we going?" I asked right as we pulled into a Starbucks.

"I thought you could use some juju," she said with a smile. That's how I knew I wanted to marry her because this was our thing, she was my perfect thing. We got hot chocolate then drank it on the way back to the hotel where Cristina and Callie were waiting for us.

A year after moving in together I decided to propose, I didn't want to wait for Addison to do it because I was ready. I was sure. I was planning on making hot chocolate and sitting by the fire in our new apartment with her and when she was distracted; opening the box and popping the question. The problem was trying to figure out when I could do it. When I finally got a hold of her schedule I realized that we had Friday off together and I was happy. I was going to do it that afternoon then we could go to dinner and a show that night to celebrate.

When Friday finally rolled around I knew I wouldn't be able to wait for the afternoon so when Addison woke up I surprised her in bed with hot chocolate, it was a little different than my original plan but I couldn't wait. "Good morning," I said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"What's this for?" she asked with a smile.

"I have something to ask you," I said before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Will you marry me?" I spewed out so quickly I wasn't sure she heard it. I should have said it slower but I wasn't even expecting to propose this morning anyway. I just woke up and felt like I couldn't wait, like I didn't want to wait so I didn't. I decided that if I went ahead and did it then we could spend the day celebrating instead of waiting.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" she asked and I could tell she was shocked but I couldn't tell if it was a good shocked or a bad shocked.

"Yeah," I said nervously. I wasn't expecting her to question my question, I was expecting her to say yes and then it would be done with but this was nerve-wrecking. I was starting to think that maybe I should have just waited and gone with my original plan, that might have been better, more clear.

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily and I smiled. I was terrified she was going to say no after she re-iterated my question but then she agreed and I think that was even more terrifying, I was going to get married. I don't know why I asked, this was terrifying, but I knew that it was going to be good for us. This is going to be a good thing.

"So we're getting married?" I asked with a smile and she nodded.

"We're getting married!" I could tell how happy Addison was and I couldn't wait to start my future with her because I knew that this is what she wanted. I think part of the reason that she hadn't asked me is because she thought I would say no, she was probably right though, I needed to decided on my own. I needed to be ready to start a future with her and I was.

It's been two years since we got engaged and now Addison is nine months pregnant and due any day. She is hasn't been able to drink or have coffee for nine months so she was a little crabby but I came up with a solution.

"How about some juju? Maybe it'll convince our little girl to come out," I said with a smile and she glared at me. "You are the one who wanted to carry the baby," I reminded her and apparently she didn't appreciate that because she started to pout. "I'll be right back."

I found hot chocolate then headed back to the on call room we were hanging out in, I was on call and Addison was insistent that she stay in the hospital until she had our little girl. I think she was scared more than she was letting on. "Here you go," I said handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you. I'm so ready for her to be out," she whined.

"She'll be out soon enough and then we'll have our beautiful little Emily Marie," I said and she smiled.

"You're right. Our daughter will be worth all of this. I just can't wait for it to finally be over. Do you know how tiring it is to carry a human around in your body for nine months?" she asked.

"How would you feel if I said yes?" I asked and she glared at me, apparently she's not in the mood for jokes, which isn't anything new. She hasn't wanted anyone to joke around with her for around three months, she even kicked Alex off of her service she was so annoyed with jokes.

I was lying next to her when she shot up and grabbed her stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked as I shot up trying to figure out what just happened. I thought it was a contraction but my head was spinning so much I couldn't be sure.

"My water just broke, get me the wheelchair. Now," she growled and I ran over to the corner where I'd put a wheelchair just in case, it had been sitting there for five days, just waiting for her water to break.

"Here we go," I said once I helped her into the wheelchair. "Let's go have our little girl."

A few days after our little girl was born I was in Addison's room with her and a nurse had just brought Emily in for us to hold. "She's perfect," Addison said and I smiled. Addison was breast-feeding Emily so she still couldn't have caffeine or alcohol so I brought her hot chocolate.

"I know, she's is our perfect thing. Everything that happened before we were together is the past, we are going to have the perfect future. You know what today has in common with all of the other important days we've had?" I asked.

"No, what?" she asked.

"Juju. We've had hot chocolate on every single one of our important occasions, it's our lucky thing," I said with a smile. I was certain that this was where I was supposed to be as scary as it was to have a wife and a baby. This was where we were supposed to be.

"Can we do this?" she asked.

"We can do this. We are doing this, I mean we have an apartment, we are married, we have a daughter, we have everything we need."

"We have everything we need," she repeated, trying to reassure herself. I knew it was hard to come to terms with. Our life is going to be totally different know but just like when I first moved in with her, it was going to be a good different.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
